Story Of My Life
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: Setelah dia berhenti dihadapanku, dia memejamkan matanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan samar-samar dapat kurasakan bibirnya mengecup bibirku./ RnR ya Minna-san.


**Story Of My Life**

**Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning ****fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC**

**Authour : Mia muyohri**

**Pair : ****Saku-Sasu-Ino**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, seorang pemuda mendekatiku dari arah belakang. Pemuda itu mengagetkanku dengan suara beratnya, "Tolong jangan beri tahu Ino."

Karena kaget dengan kemunculannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, aku segera menutup buku yang sejak beberapa menit lalu aku baca. Sepertinya pipiku merona merah karena sudah ketahuan membaca catatan harian seseorang. Namun, rona merah di pipiku memudar setelah melihat raut wajah pemuda yang telah memergokiku itu tidak berubah, sepertinya dia tidak marah sama sekali.

"Kamu ceroboh sekali sih, masa naruh buku catatan harian tergeletak begitu aja di meja, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain lagi yang membacanya?" tegurku kemudian pada pemuda itu. Sambil menyodorkan buku catatan harian ke si pemilik, Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabatku.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Saat ini aku sedang menemani Sasuke ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tambahan untuk tugas kuliahnya. Dia kini duduk di hadapanku. Buku catatan yang baru saja kuberikan padanya ditumpuk begitu saja di atas buku-buku yang baru saja dibawanya dari rak-rak perpustakaan.

"Aku nggak marah kamu baca catatanku, tapi sekali lagi aku tekankan, tolong jangan beritahu Ino tentang isi catatan harianku itu," ujarnya kemudian saat membuka salah satu buku yang akan dibacanya.

"Kamu selingkuh?" tanyaku, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mencintainya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kamu nggak pernah cerita tentang dia sama aku?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi, tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Itu nggak penting."

"Apa dia juga suka sama kamu?"

"Aku nggak tahu. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya membahas hal ini. Tidak akan pernah ada kisah cinta antara aku dan dia."

"Kenapa?" aku terus mendesaknya.

Kali ini Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Buku catatan itu di kesampingkannya, lalu dia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukkan buku. Untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang akan aku lontarkan lagi. Akhirnya aku pun menyerah, biar bagaima pun aku mendesaknya dia pasti tidak akan mengatakannya kalau sudah seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai dia benar-benar siap untuk bercerita padaku.

Namun memang seperti dugaanku, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu dan bingung. Aku menyentuh tangannya pelan, lalu dia menatapku dan seperti mengerti apa yang akan aku katakan, dia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Aku mengikutinya hingga kami berdua duduk di bangku taman.

"Tidak perlu kusebutkan namanya, karena kau pun tidak mengenalnya," ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. "Baru dua bulan terakhir ini aku menyadarinya, cintaku bukan milik Ino lagi. Aku tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa saat tanganku menggengam tangannya, maupun pada setiap perhatian yang dicuarahkannya untukku. Semuanya terasa hambar untukku. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa itu semua bisa terjadi, semuanya tersa begitu tiba-tiba."

"Mungkin kau hanya teralihkan oleh kehadiran gadis itu kamu sedang jenuh dengan hubunganmu dengan Ino dan gadis itu datang di antara kalian," ujarku berusaha mencari solusi untuknya.

"Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenal Ino," sanggahnya. Tatapannya menerawang, aku bisa merasakan kegelisahan yang hebat pada diri sahabatku ini. Aku hanya bisa menepuk bahunya, berharap dapat memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum dengan dipaksakan.

"Jangan beri tahu Ino tetang ini ya," pintanya. Aku hanya mengguk, untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin menanyakan alasannya, tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya mencoba mengerti dan memahami perasaanya.

"Nanti, kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan lagi, aku siap untuk mendengarkan," ucapku. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabatku, sahabat terbaikku. Aku mengenalnya ketika SMA dan sejak saat itu aku selalu bersamanya menjalani persahabatan yang kuat. Sampai sekarang, sampai aku dan dia berkuliah di tempat yang sama semester tiga di salah satu Universitas ternama di Tokyo. Jarak rumahku dan rumah Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh.

Waktu itu, banyak yang bilang persahabatan antara cewek dan cowok itu sulit diseterilkan dari rasa cinta. Tapi aku dan Sasuke bisa mematahkan pertanyaan itu. Aku memang pernah menyadari perasaanku, aku menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memilih Ino sebagai pelabuhan hatinya. Sejak saat itu, aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Kadang kala dia bertindak seperti kakak laki-laki untukku, walaupun usiaku lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak percakapan itu, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Pembicaraan tentang rasa cinta Sasuke pada Ino yang memudar dan sosok gadis yang dicintai Sasuke itu seolah tidak pernah ada.

Pada sore itu Ino datang ke rumahku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kulia di ruang tamu ketika dia datang mengagetkanku dengan suara riangnya yang cukup kencang.

"Ada apa? Tumben ke sini nggak ngasih tahu dulu," tanyaku sambil merapihkan buku-bukuku yang berantakan di meja.

"Nggak kenapa-napa. Aku bosen aja di rumah sendirian. Orang tuaku sedang berkunjung ke rumah pamanku di Oto," ucapnya dengan antusiasnya. "Sasuke nggak ke sini, ya?"

"Tadi siang sih ke sini, tapi cuma sebentar, terus dia pergi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa sih, tadi aku ke rumahnya, tapi dia nggak ada. Aku pikir dia ke sini."

"Memang kamu nggak SMS dia?"

"Udah, tapi nggak dibales, mungkin dia lagi nggak ada pulsa kali. Aku juga sama lagi nggak punya pulsa, cuma ada bonus SMS doang. Jadi nggak bisa telepon dia."

"Coba di SMS lagi aja. Bilang kamu lagi di sini, siapa tahu dia nanti nyusilin kamu ke sini," saranku pada Ino. Dan Ino mengangguk senang dan langsung menekan-nekan keypad ponselnya.

Namun, hingga pukul tujuh malam pun. Sasuke nggak datang-datang juga. Aku jadi kepikiran. Setelah Ino pulang, aku pinjam ponsel anikiku untuk menelpon Sasuke. Didering yang ketiga Sasuke baru mengangkat telepon dariku.

"Hallo ini siapa?" sapanya dengan suara beratnya yang kukenal.

"Sakura. Kamu di mana?" tanyaku dengan nada suara datar.

"Hn, Sakura. Lagi di jalan mau kepantai," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah sudah mengabaikan SMS Ino.

"Ke pantai? Mau ngapain?" tanyaku dengan marah karena dia menjawabnya dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Haiisss ... kau mau membuat aku tuli, HAH?" gerutunya. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati pantai di malam hari saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sama siapa?" tanyaku lagi tanpa memperdulikan gerutuannya.

"Sendiri."

"Dasar tidak berperasaan. Cepat balik! Jemput aku sekarang, aku juga ingin ke panta!" segera setelah mengucapkan itu aku memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Lima besal menit kemudian terdengar suara motor Sasuke datang. Aku segera keluar dan langsung nangkring di atas motornya.

"Ayo. Kita berangkat!" komandoku.

Karena kesal Sasuke menjitak dahiku yang cukup lebar, "Memang kau pikir aku ini supirmu, heh?" lalu segera melajukan motornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pantai pada malam itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang penjual kaki lima yang masih tetap bertahan. Saat itu kami berdua duduk di atas pasir, dekat dengan bibir pantai. Angin pantai berhembus dengan lembut menerpa wajahku. Anginnya terasa hangat.

"Tadi sore Ino ke rumahku, berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Memang tadi kau ke mana saja?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Main di rumah Naruto," jawabnya datar, sambil matanya menerawang jauh.

"Seharusnya kamu ngasih kabar gitu, kan kasihan Ino nyariin kamu tanpa kabar gitu."

"Tadi sepulang dari rumah Naruto aku sudah SMS dia kok," sahutnya lalu terdiam lagi.

"Belakangan ini, kau lebih suka melamun, ya?" tanyaku. Dia memalingkan wajanya, manatapku tajam. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu dia menatap debur ombak di bibir pantai.

"Semakin hari semakin sulit untuk berbohong dihadapannya," ucapnya kemudian.

"Berbohong?"

"Iya, berpura-pura mencintanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Bagaimana bisa perasaan cintamu untuknya bisa hilang begitu saja? Kalian bersama bukan baru seminggu yang lalu, tapi sudah dua tahun yang lalu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga nggak ngerti. Waktu kau bilang mungkin aku hanya sedang jenuh, aku berusaha menghidupkan kembali saat-saat indah bersama dia. Aku mengajak dia ke tempat-tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi dulu, tapi tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaanku lagi padanya. Justru semakin membuatku tisak bisa lagi merasakaan perasaan cinta itu."

"Boleh aku tahu, apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu sampai kamu terpesona padanya?"

"Nggak ada yang istimewa dari gadis itu, dia hanya bersikap seperti biasa padaku. Hanya saja, waktu itu aku nyaris kehilangan dia dan saat itu aku baru menyadari perasaanku untuknya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia, aku sungguh mencintainya."

"Aku sahabatmu dan aku tidak pernah tahu ada gadis lain yang dekat denganmu."

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada siapa pun, karena itu aku bilang, kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa dia."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu ... kau tidak ingin tahu Ino tahu soal ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku tidak tega melakukan itu padanya. Dia gadis yang baik, dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk melukai perasaanya," ujarnya. Lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan beban yang begitu berat menggelayuti hati sahabatku ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, Sakura. Karena itu aku harus berbohong, berpura-pura mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu tentang perasaanku ini, karena itu semua akan menyakiti hatinya. Dia begitu menyayangiku, begitu berharap padaku, aku tak sampai hati untuk mengecewakannya," keluhnya dengan suara tertahan. Aku hanya bisa dia mendengar keluh kesahnya yang dia sedang dia keluarkan.

"Andaikan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu," ucapku lirih.

"Jangan beri tahu Ino, ya!" ucapnya lirih.

Setelah pembicaraan itu kami terdiam, menyibukkan diri dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Angin hangat berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi dingin. Aku merapatkan jaketku untuk menghalau dingin yang berhembus. Aku membiarkan Sasuke tetap menyadar di bahuku yang mulai terasa pegal. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya.

"Sakura, maukah kau memelukku?" tanyanya.

Ragu-ragu aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu aku menggeser dudukku hingga merasa nyaman untuk memeluknya. Hatiku terasa berdesir, rasa itu samar-samar terasa lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusirnya. Aku tidak ingin semuanya terasa rumit hanya karena perasaanku ini. Pelukan ini hanyalah pelukan untuk seorang sahabat. Pelukan karena aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan kemudian. Ino menelponku, memintaku untuk datang ke rumah Sasuke. Katanya ada suprise untukku. Aku segera saja pergi ke rumah Sasuke yang tidak begitu jauh jaraknya dari rumahku. Ternyata surprise yang dimaksud Ino adalah sepupunya yang datang berkunjung. Dulu aku dan sepupu Ino itu, pernah berkenalan dan berlanjut lewat SMS yang tidak terlalu sering. Sepupunya itu tinggal di Oto, saat ini dia berkunjung ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganku.

"Apa kabar Sakura?" tanyanya dengan senyum manisnya menyapaku. Sejauh aku mengenalnya, Deidara tidak jauh beda dengan Ino, entah itu fisiknya ataupun sikapnya yang periang. Dulu Deidara pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, entah karena apa aku tidak menerimanya saat itu. Padahal pemuda itu, pemuda baik dan cukup tampan.

"Baik. Kamu sendiri apa kabar?" sapaku kembali.

Obrolan kami pun terus berlanjut, meskipun awalnya aku agak canggung, tapi dia bisa membawa suasana mengadi nyaman. Pernyataan cintanya dulu seolah tidak menjadi masalah karena penolakkanku.

Pembicaraan kami berdua berhenti saat Ino datang dari dapur membawa sebuah nampan dengan emapat buah mangkuk yang berisi soto mie di atasnya, dari arah dapur memanggil Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, yang sedang bermain laptop. Aku yang melihatnya segera membantu Ino untuk menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk di atas meja.

Setelah Sasuke bergabung kami berempat segera menyantap soto mie yang di beli Ino tadi. Perbincangan pun kembali terjadi dengan Deidara yang membukanya, sampai pada saat kamu selesai makan pun perbincangan kami berempat terus belanjut di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku boleh pinjam telepon rumahmu tidak? Aku mau menelepon ke rumah dulu, tadi aku nggak pamit sama ibu dan aku lupa membawa ponselku. Hehehe ..." ucapku pada Sasuke di tengah perbincangan.

"Pakai ponselku aja telepon rumah belum dibayar. Ambil saja ponselku ada di kamar," jawabnya cuek.

Aku pun permisi sebentar untuk mengambil ponsel Sasuke di kamarnya. Lagi-lagi catatan harian Sasuke tergeletak sembarangan. "Huh, bagaimana kalau Ino yang masuk ke kamar ini," gumamku kesal. Aku pun memungutnya dan iseng membaca tulisannya lagi. Halaman pertama yang aku buka adalah tanggal waktu kami pergi ke pantai. Tidak banyak yang Sasuke tulis, hanya satu paragraf, tapi benar-benar membuatku tercenggang.

.

.

_**Saku, kamu tidak perlu melakuakan apa pun untukku, karena memang tidak ada yang harus kamu lakukan. Pelukanmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin menjadikanmu kekasihku. Meski aku begitu mencintamu. Sahabat terbaikku, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, sangat!**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Tolong, jangan beri tahu Ino," suara Sasuke mengagetkanku. Dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Buku catatan itu terjatuh. Aku mulai merasakan panas pada mataku.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku. Aku yang tidak bisa menahan air mataku, akhirnya menjatuhkannya dengan berlinang-linang. Matanya yang kelam itu menatapku dengan tajam, melihat itu mataku terasa semakin panas. Tajamnya tatapan mata itu yang semakin mendekat, seolah membuat hati terkoyak-koyak, rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah dia berhenti dihadapanku, dia memejamkan matanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan samar-samar dapat kurasakan bibirnya mengecup bibirku.

"Aku tidak marah karena kau membaca catatanku, tapi tolong janga beri tahu Ino," bisiknya tepat di telinga kananku. Aku hanya mematung, memejamkan mataku dan secara perlahan dia melangakah menjauh dariku lalu terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Sungguh entah bagaimana, fic mirip banget dengan pengalaman pribadi.**

**Bersediakah para readers semua memberikan komenannya di kotak review Mia.**


End file.
